


A Series of Magical, and Unfortunate, Events

by WankCity



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WankCity/pseuds/WankCity
Summary: Au where the baudelaire children are squibs except sunny so they are not taken seriously. Count Olaf is a wizard good at disguise charms and memory spells. They don’t work on the Baudelaires tho. Idk guys.





	1. The Beginning

The Baudelaires were the most renowned wizard couple of their age, but their children were squibs. Not one drop of magic in them, pick them up wring them thrice and nothing. How could children, whose parents could conjure a protronus strong enough to hold back hoards of dementors, have children so ordinary as the baudelaire children. Sure, they were smart, clever, and one had teeth of a mermaid,but without magic they were pitied and belittled; this is quite a feat given how belittled they are already for being children.

When their parents died the Baudelaires accepted it solemnly, they already accepted their squib boon and given the dark world they lived in, they accepted this misfortune too. However, the children did not stop holding out a glimmer of hope that they would get some information on what happened to their parents, they learned to always search for the truth and stick together.

Violet, the one first to try and cheer the group, put on a smile for her siblings when they were passed from the wonderful, squib judge to a strange, smelly “gentleman”. This gentleman, one could hardly say so given his hideousness and stench, could be a goblin; that is if goblins took to wearing stilts. But sometimes the ugliest of creatures can be the most interesting, sweetest, and helpful. So Violet held out, until Olaf opened his mouth that is.

With crooked, yellow stained teeth bared and lips curled back he let out a booming yell. “AHHH!” Klaus startled back and smacked into the judge. She laid a calming hand on his shoulder. The man went on blabbering, “What are you tiny people and large poodle doing at my house? I already gave to the squib charity, gave them my third best sock. Should hold them over til the next Evil Lord rising. Damn thing happens every two years.” The judge covered poor Sunny’s ears. Sunny was still rattled from Olaf’s yell.

The judge was trying to find an opportunity to speak up amongst his ranting on about the ministry, snot-nosed children, etc all while picking at his mossy teeth and wiping his nose on a corner of his sleeve. Justice Strauss timidly started to speak and her voice grew stronger with her conviction, "sir, i apoLOGIZE FOR THE SHOUTING, BUT-”

He snapped upright and tugged on his tatty robe. “Call me Count Olaf,” he ran his hands down his dingy shirt and straightened his cavet.

The judge cleared her throat “Good day, Count Olaf. I’m Justice Strauss, this here is Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. The Baudelaire children. The family will states that the closest relative gains guardianship of these children and you are the first family member I found. I know you will find these kids a joy- I certaintly loved the delightful chats I had with my fellow bookworm Klaus, Violet fixed my sink and helped make the most delightful dessert, Sunny she-”. Olaf was tapping his foot and tugging his robe tie during the judges’ rambling. His lips curled and his teeth clenched as he forcibly interrupted.

“Thank you squib, for bringing the children. I can take it from here. GOOD DAY” His claw like hands snatch the lapels of Klaus and Violets clothes and dragged them into his drafty home. He slammed the door, dust unsettled leaving Klaus and Violet sneezing. There was a meek knock on the door. “OH MERLIN! WHAT IS IT NOW!” Olaf threw up his hands and ripped the door open to see the Judge holding Sunny in her arms. “Oh yeah, the deformed one. And I almost forgot,” he cast a memory charm on the Justice Strauss, “you will forget the Baudelaires and me. You spent a long day chatting with yourself and finally called the plumber to fix the sink”. The judge left with glazed eyes. Squib and Muggles were so easy to mess with.

Violet and Klaus looked on with shock. Sunny already passed that emotion and moved onto disgust. Azkaban has more hospitable conditions than this "house".


	2. Antici.....................

Count Olaf didn’t allow them one moment of reprieve. He made them dust, shine, and deep clean everything in the house. The man had magic but it was clear that he never used it for domestic purposes. He watched over them when they cleaned the more interesting rooms, rooms with important documents and strange drawings.Tall paintings of hawkish people sneered down on them- must be his relatives. It didn’t seem right, why is Count Olaf the person they were sent off to? Surely mother and father had a will that clearly stated where they should go during such an unfortunate event. Also, they never heard of such a person as Count Olaf before and could not even imagine how their parents would know such a vile man.  
\-------  
It has been a week at this “home” and for the whole of it the Baudelaire children have been sleeping packed into a rickety old bed with nothing more than a scratchy sheet and body heat to keep them warm. Up in the attic, where the bed was, was a large window that did not help keep the heat in and the children found a boggart or two in the various cupboards and dressers piled around. Violet and Klaus couldn’t spell the boggarts away and it kept showing their dead parents, their dead parents dying through many gruesome ways and they had no way to help. They tried to shield Sunny from such horrible visions.

However, Sunny did see a glimpse of the boggarts, but when she looked they changed into clowns. Of course the clowns were still their parents but the make-up masked the familiar faces, which were so painful to look at. The children would so love to see their parents again but looking at the masqueraders drilled a hole right to their hearts.

Sunny let out a laugh when the clowns splashed each other with their flower on their lapels, leading to them slipping on top of each other. The boggarts swept away to their hideouts. “Thanks Sunny,” said Klaus and Violet. Some might think such magic used by a toddler to be extraordinary, but it was as if Sunny had the power of what her siblings should of have combined with her own. The power made even more great because the spell was done with love. Love is the only way they were going to survive living with Olaf.  
\----  
The children spent their days very much the same way until Olaf called them down to the parlor one early morning or, rather, very late evening. “Thistle, Kraut, and Lump get your useless selves down here. I’m have my acting troupe for dinner and I need this mansion spotless, a five course meal, and you will all serve us. If you put one toe out of line, one twitch of the ear...just don’t mess with me. We have a very important play we must practice for.” With that he tugged on his ratty robe and strode to his bathroom.

“Great now we are going to have to entertain friends of Olaf. With how bad Olaf is I wonder how his friends will be,” said Klaus.  
Violet said, “We just have to keep our heads down and push on through. Maybe while he is busy with fixing himself up we can figure out more about Olaf. We can always just say we were cleaning if he catches us snooping.”

Klaus said,” That is inadvisable but I would like to find out how or why we ended up here and if we can get out. So, we’ll do it.” Sunny gurgled in assent.


End file.
